everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Notnoel/So this is Ever After High
So after a couple months of lurking, not at all due to be overwhelmed with schoolwork and programming assignments.... who told you that, I have returned. So to signify my return I thought I'd post this google doc that I ended up writing up to send to my friends after explaining the back-plot to EAH for the 10th time. This is created by mixing the plot or the show and the books. Enjoy and feel free to use it for your friends. EAH takes place in the dimension of ever after where all the fairy tale characters whose stories end with happily ever after live. There are multiple dimensions that get explored in the show, the next primary one being wonderland (aka the cursed land of madness due to events prior to the show), and though they have been mentioned they haven't really been shown in the show; Oz, the city beyond the clouds, the land of the giants and so on. All beings born in this universe are fated (or cursed depending on who you ask) to follow in the steps of their parents and inherit their titles and roles in their stories. For example Apple while was raised knowing she will be the next snow white (kill her please before she breeds) and raven queen is fated to be the next evil queen. They have no say in this matter and the universe itself will bend and force them to follow this destiny. But there are a lot of characters who don't really want to become the next whatever. Like people who are fated to be evil and hated don't actually want to do bad things and people who are fated to have bad endings. So every character when they turn a certain age, it doesn't matter what dimension you are from, comes to Ever After High to sign their page in the Storybook of legends. The storybook of legends is basically this book that represents the will of the universe and it has a page for every role and inhabitant in the world. The page tells them what they are destined for and once they sign their page on legacy day the forces of the universe now have a much greater control over the said person, (example: Witchy Brew a girl who loved to bake sweets, grow flowers and care for horses is forced to sign her page and take her destiny as the next cannibalistic witch who hunts children to eat). Now prior to the story the previous evil queen( from snow white’s tale) had over stretched her bounds and became the greatest evil there ever was spilling into the other stories, she enslaved, murdered and cursed the inhabitants of multiple worlds and ended up placing a curse on wonderland which tainted all the fun, wonder and magic of the place. Due to the curse to Queen of Hearts turned into a murderous psychopath and the land itself began to decay. So the members of wonderland got together and managed to send their children over to ever after before it was too late and then they sealed all the paths to wonderland in order to stop the tainted magic from spreading but also dooming them in the process, not all the children escaped (such as Bunny Blanc & Alastair Wonder the children of the white rabbit and Alice). All magic in the dimensions stems from wonderland so not all the pathways were blocked so that magic can still pass through. The evil queen was eventually captured but she was too powerful to kill so they trapped her in the mirror realm( an empty dimension that exists behind all mirrors) for to watch the world but never interfere with it. Unfortunately for Raven because of what her mom did her story is now changed and she is no longer fated to just become the evil queen of the snow white tale she is now fated to become the next greatest evil there ever was. But she doesn't want that so she rebels against signing her page in the storybook of legends causing a kind of civil war between the royals and the rebels. The royals are all the princes and princesses who were fated to have happily ever after stories. there you go Category:Blog posts